That Idiotic Dimension traveling scroll
by Dokuji-Chan
Summary: Pein reads a scroll,that claims to have the ability to travel to another dimension.By accident he and the other Akstuki members ends up in our world. What happens when 10 of the Naruto world most wanted S Rank criminals appear in our world and the only chance of getting back is to make a girl unconditionally happy.
1. Preface

That Idiotic Dimension traveling scroll

Chapter 1

Pein, the almighty-godly- boss of the S-ranked criminal group Akatsuki, stood alone in his office, in one hand a lighter and in the other a scroll. This particular scroll held information to a forbidden jutsu that could transport people to another dimension. Pein thought the idea of dimensional travel to be preposterous.

"Heh, dimensional travel," Pein scoffed, "that's just plain stupid." He glared at the scroll in his hand. After a few seconds of glaring, he opens it. On the scroll, words were scribbled in plain English.

"_Those who read will travel now. Those who read this will make thee appear._" The carrot-top recites; "Well that was stup-" Pein flinched as the scroll began glowing a shade of light green. The words that were just read float above the scroll like a curse mark of some sort. The words etched in gold circle the scroll at a blinding pace. Pein tosses the scroll at the floor and runs towards the door. A scream escapes his lips as he feels something grasp his leg. He swivels his head around to see a gold strand pulling him towards a rainbow swirl of light. He digs his nails into the cheaply wooded floor and grasp onto it for an advantage. The cheap wood rips away and goes with Pein into the rainbow swirl.

The other Akatsuki members, having heard their leader scream, ran to the office and bust the door down. They exchanged bewildered glances and stared at the glowing ball of colors that surrounded a scroll.

"THE FUCK?" Hidan, the Jashinist, screeched. The scroll released a mighty wind that sucked in the group of nine. Everyone screamed in horror as the group came face to face with a rainbow swirl of colors.

ELSEWHERE

Nikki, a 22 year-old, successful adult, who worked from home and currently lived in California, sat at home working calmly. (**A/N:** yeah….) She excels in digital art. Her features were pale skin, a petite figure, and poodle, dark brown, above the neck length curly hair with dark brown wide eyes to match. She currently wore a black and white stripe long sleeved shirt that was pulled up, at the sleeves, to her elbows and a pair of black shorts with matching over the knee socks. Her latest creation, or ultimate art as she referred to it, was a company called Zanx. (**A/N: **I made that up… don't know if there is really a company called like that.) She sat alone in her uncomfortable computer chair sketching furiously on her tablet. In the background loud metal and rock music played. Unknown to her there was a zapping noise behind her. (**A/N: **Well how could she hear it with all the metal and rock music playing?)

"Yes, I'm done!" Nikki cheered, "No more work for me to-" Nikki froze as a hand wrapped around Nikki's mouth and neck. The girls' eyes widened as she was forcefully turned around. Her eyes widened immensely at the man who stood before her.

'_Holy crud, holy crud! It's Pein, I must be dreaming!_' she thought to herself as her conscious whispered warnings of reality.

"Girl, where are we?" the Akatsuki leader growled, "stop staring and answer me." Nikki blinked and lowered her eyes to stare at Pein's hands in disbelief and slight horror.

"Hah ha, look at the bitch, she's fucking scared shitless!" Hidan hooted. Nikki turned her eyes to gaze at the room. Her eyes widened even more (if only possible) and seemed to resemble the size of saucers. '_This can't be happening…_' she thought to herself and hoped that it was just her imagination but then again not. The pain on her neck and her inability to breathe through her mouth proved otherwise. Her shoulder's slump forward and she let out a breath through her nose holes. The Akatsuki stared back at her with menacing glances.

"Quit gawking at us like that and tell us what land we are in." Kakuzu growled impatiently. Nikki lifted her hands up to her neck but it quickly put them down when her neck was squeezed threateningly.

"Don't try anything." Pein snapped as he released the girls' neck and mouth. Nikki gasped for breath and stared at the group before her. The group glared back with heated stares. She reached inside her pants pockets and secured her fingers around a pair of scissors. She then pointed to the back wall and all eyes followed the motion. With this chance taken, Nikki tossed the scissors violently at the wall and dashed out the open window. Her wobbly, half-asleep legs paced her running as she ran aimlessly. It was night out, a chilly night. The moon shone brightly outside and no clouds were in sight. Everyone was most likely inside getting there much-needed 8 hours of sleep, as Nikki should. Well it is what you would expect in a small California town.

'_I have to get away! If that's who I thought they are then its best, I keep running! I don't want to die this young! Not in a dream or reality!_' She thought to herself as a horror filled expression etched into her features. Her curly dark brown hair bounced at the base of her neck loosely. She glanced from side to side with foggy, oval, red and black rimmed glasses. She let out a choked gasp as she felt her body crash into something hard and sturdy. The pale brunette fell onto her bottom. She winced and held her head as pain from the blow surfaced.

"Heh! Little bitch don't know how to run fast!" an all too familiar albino sneered, "That was so easy." Nikki sat horrified staring up at the albino. Her eyes were the size of saucers, once again pass their limits, and her mouth hung slightly open. Hidan reached down and attempted to pull up the brunette. She came up in one swift pull from the man.

"Aaah!" the curly head screeched. Hidan jerked back, dropped the girl and stared at her. He rubbed the back of his head in confusion and slight frustration.

"The fucks are you yelling for bitch?" He screeched loudly. He pulled her up more forcefully than before. He didn't have some sanity left her could have yanked the girls arm off.

"L-let me go!" Nikki cried in horror as she pushed herself away from Hidan's clutches.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan pressed on the girls pressure points and she fell like a log. She passed out on the ground before him. "Stupid bitch," he grumbled under his breath. He tossed her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Kakuzu watched the whole scene with a bored expression.

"Let's go," the miser, grumbled pulling the albino towards the house. Hidan followed cheering about his victory. Kakuzu just did his best to tune him out which ended with Hidan almost being killed.

At Nikki's House

"So where the fuck are we?" Hidan snapped.

"That's what we were going to figure out but you knocked out or first information source. Idiot," Kakuzu muttered. He pulled up his mask and crossed his arms.

"You're the idiot!" the Jashinist retort.

"I'm not the one who knocked out our information source."

"You told us she slipped, un?"

"Well fuck! It fucking slipped my mind but it's not like we give a damn about her well-being anyway."

"Hidan, like Kakuzu said that was our information source. We never said we cared for the girl." Pein explained as he rubbed his temples. '_These are the S-rank criminals I hired…_' he thought to himself.

"Well, what should we do until she-"

"She's awake." Itachi ice-cold voice called from a nearby door, interrupting Kisame mind-sentence. The group got up and headed inside the bedroom they had found. They still had yet to explore the rest of the house. The room the group was currently in was not so big but it wasn't small either. There was enough room to walk in; a bed was pressed against the far wall near a low window. A nightstand was directly next to the bed with a pair of glasses on top. Black and white stripped curtains hung covering the view of outside. The bed coverings matched the curtains but had bloody red under covers. A walk in closet door was left open and inside clothes was neatly folded and hung. Shoes were also placed neatly on top of each other. A laptop was plugged into a wall and a pair of speakers hung into the room with a stand for chargers and wires.

Itachi and Nikki just sat on top of the bed staring at each other. Okay, it seemed as though Itachi was glaring at the girl and Nikki just seemed confused. Her eyes were squinted as though she couldn't see.

"Who are you?" she questioned nervously, "How did you get in my house?"

"Hn," the Uchiha responded. Most of the members resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Well, that's a 'great' answer!" the brunette huffed and crossed her arms. "Where the hell are my glasses anyway?" Itachi passed them to the girl and placed them on her lap. She picked them up and quickly put them on. After a few moments of blinking, she jerked back and pressed herself to the wall. She hugged a pillow like a life source.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?" she hissed and rubbed her eyes as if she couldn't believe her eyes. The Akatsuki members did facepalm at this.

"What the fuck is wrong with that reaction?" Hidan wondered loudly.

"It's like she-"

"Knows who we are," the weasel finished for the blue fish (man). All eyes fell on Nikki who only glanced frantically from person to person.

"Do you know who we are?" demanded Pein.

'_I could lie. Yes, lie, that would be better._' Nikki thought as ten pairs of eyes burned into hers.

"Don't lie," Kakuzu grunted.

'_Can he read minds? I don't remember Kakuzu having that ability!_' Nikki panicked.

"No, I can't read minds." The miser added, "Just answer the quest-"

"What's this?" Sasori interrupted from his spot next to the nightstand. He held up a picture frame in his petite hands and waved it around. Nikki covered her face as she realized what it was.

"It's a picture of us, un." Deidara deducted as he gazed at the picture.

"Pass that to Tobi, Sempai." Deidara handed the picture to the masked idiot. Tobi gasped dramatically and passed it Zetsu. Zetsu's white said stayed silent while the dark side only chuckled. The picture was passed around the room until it landed in Pein's hands. Pein glared at the photo and then back at Nikki. He repeated this process for a few minutes before passing it back to Sasori. All eyes fell on the trembling girl who kept muttering about this all being a dream.

"How did you get this picture of us?" Pein insisted in a deadly tone, "How do you know who we are? Tell us or you'll simply have to pay with your life." Nikki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and uncovered her face. She clenched her fist to cease her trembling and looked at the group around her.

"I-In this world you guys are nothing but fictional characters in a popular manga called Naruto." Nikki explained with a stutter, "You were created by a guy called Massashi Kishi-"

"What fucking nonsense are you spouting bitch?" Hidan snapped, "You must be fucking delusional or something because I am fucking 100% real!"

"It's irrational." Itachi agreed. The others nodded in agreement.

"N-No, it's true!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Yeah and I can fucking fly!" Hidan flung his arms in the air and accidently smacked Kakuzu and Kisame across their faces. Kakuzu growled and punched Hidan across his face knocking him over towards the bed. Hidan tumbled forward as Nikki jumped to the floor. The Jashinist landed in the spot Nikki was before.

"Fuck you Kakuzu, you fucking cunt sucking heathen!" The albino launched himself towards the unhappy miser; he was knocked down once again but this time by Kisame.

"Fucking bastard, are you know his body guard fishsticks?" Hidan growled wiping blood off his face and wiping it off on a nearby pillow that was discarded by Nikki.

"Don't wipe your hands off that!" Nikki shouted with her fist waved in the air. Hidan turned around with a sneer on his bloodied and now bruising face.

"Fuck you bitch!" He stuck his middle finger out at her and flicked her off. He then burst out laughing like that similar to a maniac.

"No thanks," she responded crossing her arms. A chorus of "ooo's" erupted through the room as Hidan's face turned and unsightly color of pink. He let out a loud curse before launching himself for the defenseless girl. Nikki took a step back, unfolded her arms and punched Hidan across the face. A deafening crack was heard and it was not Nikki hands rather it was Hidan's nose. The albino's head snapped to the side as his body bended backwards due to the blow. Nikki drew back her hand rather quickly and took one great step back. Hidan rolled slightly to his side, his face was now bleeding profoundly and he cradled what seemed to be a broken nose.

"F-fucking bitch!" he moaned before passing out.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Wait, no I'm not you deserved that!" Nikki crossed her arms and took a few more steps expecting Hidan to regain consciousness and attack her. The sound on clapping brought her back to reality. The lone clapper appeared to be none other than Kakuzu. Nikki and the rest of the Akatsuki stared at him beyond bewildered.

"Somebody needed to put that idiot out and I wasn't about to waste my energy doing that." Kakuzu ceased his clapping and motioned towards Hidan. "That idiot just doesn't know when to shut up but it seems you already know that."

"you believe what she said about us being fictional, un?" Deidara gasped. Kakuzu nodded his head slightly.

"How else would she know all about us or so she thinks." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Or so I think?" Nikki repeated confused.

"Yes, I don't believe you know everything about us but you know a lot." The miser explained, "For example, you were not fazed by our attitude towards each other and the display of violence. That or you are simply used to seeing violence and hearing curses." Nikki shook her head.

"Usually I am the one to do some act of violence and you guessed correctly I am not fazed at all by this display of stupidity and lack of brain cells." Nikki grinned slightly, "My name is Nikki."

"Nikki?" Pein repeated. The girl nodded.

"That's such a strange name." Sasori commented.

"It's pretty common in this world." The brunette informed.

"TOBI LOVES NIKKI-CHAN'S NAME! IT'S SO PRETTY!" Tobi pulled Nikki into a bone-crushing hug. "If you tell anybody my identity, I won't hesitate to kill you." The masked man whispered into Nikki's ear.

"No problem," Nikki gulped fearing her life. Tobi released her and dropped her to the ground.

"If you say you know almost everything about us then you mean you know our past and future, un?" Deidara questioned as Nikki stood up. The girl merely nodded before being pulled into another hug by Tobi.

"Tobi get off me!" Nikki attempted to shove the masked idiot away but only ended with Tobi squeezing her tighter.

"Remember not to tell," Tobi whispered before releasing her. Yet again Nikki fell to the ground. This time she stayed on the ground with her back pressed to the bed and her knees tucked in by her arms. '_This has got to be a dream, yes a dream and tomorrow I'll wake up in bed and this will all be gone._' She thought hastily and hopefully.

"Did any of us die?" Itachi questioned. In other words, his question is if his brother ever killed him.

"Yes as a matter of fact you all died." Nikki announced. She was met with various and unique responses.

"I can't die I'm eternal."

"I will kill myself and go out with a bang, un!"

"Nobody but my dear Sasuke can kill me."

"I don't really mind that I died."

"I can't live without myself. **Yes, you can. **Oh shut it you!"

"Tobi is a good boy so Tobi don't die!"

"I'm close to immortal and Hidan is immortal so we can't die."

"I am god and Konan is my goddess so we won't die."

"Aww, Nagato~"

"Oh okay…" the brunette grimaced and stared at the group before her. Only in her wildest dream and daydreams did she ever imagine meeting the Akatsuki. '_If only this wasn't a dream…_' Nikki thought to herself. A sigh escaped her lips followed by a stifled yawn.

"Sleepy much? **I can put you to sleep permanently if you like?**" Zetsu suggested. Nikki shook her head slightly.

"Let's move on to the living room." Kisame suggested. Everyone agreed and exited the brunettes' room. Nikki glanced from side to side as she followed the group. Something strange caught her eye and she reached for it. She picked up the lone slightly opened scroll.

"What's this?" she muttered aloud. She pulled open the scroll and stared blankly at the neatly written words. She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned around to see Pein gazing at her.

"Give that to me," The carrot top commanded. Nikki passed over the scroll and stared at Pein in anticipation. He examined it and his eyes widened.

"So what is it?" Nikki questioned.

"It's a scroll." Pein closed the scroll and began to head to the living room where the other members were waiting. Nikki followed behind and took a seat on the floor next to her favorite couch.

"Why are you sitting there?" Nikki questioned Pein.

"What do you mean?" the pierced man inquired.

"The couch, that's my first couch and one I received from my parents so get off it." Nikki pouted.

"I don't have to take orders from you so go into the kitchen and get us something to eat and something to drink."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Fine, idiot," with that Nikki got up and headed into the kitchen. Unknown to her a certain albino was regaining consciousness.

Meanwhile at the meeting

Everyone observed the scroll on Pein's hands. Pein slowly opened it once more and reread the lines from earlier that day. Nothing happened.

"So this is why we're here?" Kisame questioned in disbelief, "Because of a scroll?" Pein nodded and unrolled the scroll more.

"Is there a way for it to send us back?" Itachi probed. He twirled a piece of his hair and got an odd stare from Kisame.

"That's what I'm searching for." Pein grumbled a he unrolled more of the scroll. The carrot tops eyes widened as the scroll began to glow a shade of red. A burning sensation appeared from the scroll he was holding. Pein tossed the scroll high as the burning got worse. A cloud of smoke exploded from the scroll and the room was covered in a thick red blanket of smoke. Two lone figures stood in the center of the room. As the smoke cleared details on the figures could be seen. The smoke vanished completely and all eyes were glued to the figures. They seemed to be in their late teens but yet again so childlike, they were both males. One had a lightning blue hair and the other had fiery red hair. Both their eyes were an empty grey color; they're skin a pale white that shone brightly making it almost unbearable to stare at them.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Nikki's voice appeared from the kitchen.

"Nothing~" The duo sung out simultaneously. Nikki didn't respond and took to the answer. Pein began to stand up but the blue-headed male in the middle of the room turned to him. He outstretched his hand and Pein unwillingly sat down. It was as though he couldn't control his body. None of the other members sat up and it seemed they have been put under the same control.

"I am Aka," the fiery red haired male introduced.

"I am Ao," The blue haired male presented.

"We are the spirits that lie inside the scroll; we are the reasons why you have been sent to this world." The spoke as one; their voice mixing like velvet, "But we are not the ones who read the incantations. It was you who set us free and made the curse put in place on you travelers." The duo pointed at Pein. "One of you is missing; we sense a disturbance but do not mind."

"How can we go back to our home?" Pein insisted hopefully.

"You cannot go home until you make the first creature you saw of this world unconventionally happy," Aka explained.

"Then we will send you home but-" Ao continued.

"Unhappiness leads to consequences," Aka interrupted as he wrapped an arm around Ao's shoulder. Ao snuggled into Aka's chest.

"She must be unconventionally happy otherwise something bad will happen." Ao lifted his head lightly and glared at everyone in the room.

"Take notice to our warning or face the inevitable consequences." On that note, a purple smoke appeared and left as quickly as it had come. Everyone regained control of their bodies and stood up. The scroll was in the middle of the room on top of a coffee table where the boys once stood. An awkward Silence engulfed the whole room.

"What was that, un?" Deidara let out a deep breath and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know." Pein responded flabbergasted.

"Do you really believe what they said?" Kakuzu grumbled, "I don't believe them."

"I somewhat believe them," the leader answered. "It seems so real yet so strange. There is no way to prove if what they said is true. Unless-" A loud scream erupted through the room followed by a laugh that could only be identified as Hidan's.

Leave a review on anything you were confused or simply liked. Or just leave a review for the fun of it!


	2. Mr Fluffykins and Charlotte

CH. 02- Mr. Fluffykins and Charlotte

~Meanwhile at the Kitchen

Nikki clung desperately to Hidan's arms while trying to make the male ungrasp her neck. She attempted to pull herself up and regain her breath.

"Bitch, what the fuck did you knock me out for?" Hidan looked at the brunette with a sinister frown. Nikki didn't answer due to her lack of oxygen. The albino shook the girl violently before tossing her onto the floor. Nikki's back connected with the tray she had dropped. Her arm crashed onto the glass cup that had broken when it had fallen. A scream erupted from her lips as pain shoot through her left arm. Hidan released a loud laugh, several footsteps were heard and nine people peered into the kitchen. They gazed from the albino to the brunette rolled into a fetal position on the dirty, broken glass littered and bloody floor. Blood poured from her left arm in streams that resembled a river or waterfall and soft sobs escaped her lips.

A scroll followed behind them and slipped past the doorway. The scroll leaned down towards were Nikki was curled into a fetal position while clutching her left arm. Everyone took a step back as the scroll lit up once more. A shade of blue smoke surrounded the room and a shade or red surrounded Nikki. The pale girls' eyes widened at the sight before her. A boy with fiery red hair stood before her. He leaned down over Nikki, lifted his hand up to her face and a glow began to appear at his fingertips. His fingers glowed a hue of light green, he passed the glow on top of Nikki's wounds and the pain disappeared as the glass exited her body.

She let out a soft gasp as her eyelids fluttered shut and she fell into a deep sleep. The boy smiled softly but it was soon replaced with a sinister frown. The look on his face could compare to that of an enraged monster. The redhead swiftly turned his head to glare at the Akatsuki. His eyes expression was set to be a cold emotionless stone but his eyes told otherwise. They revealed the disappointment and anger he wished to express. Hidan gazed at the boy with dumbfounded confusion.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU KID?" Hidan screeched loudly. Kakuzu groaned in shame for his idiotic partner.

"One, I am not a kid since I am over thousands of years old. Two, watch your language." The fiery redhead smirked as he sauntered over to the albino. "And three, I am Aka~" the redhead smirked proudly and gave a soft mew at the albino. Hidan gagged in disgust and shoved the redhead away.

"Aka or whatever the fuck your name is-"

"Why did you hurt her?" Aka interrupted, "You do realize you are stronger than her, she is far too delicate to be treated like this."

"She fucking knocked me out!" Hidan pumped his fist into the air imitating how Nikki had beaten him.

"So, you simply decided to pick on her since she knocked you out?" the redhead raised a crimson eyebrow at the furious Jashinist, "You can't take it like a man? She must have had a good reason for knocking you out since I know that I would. In the meantime, I would like to-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GAY-ASS-RETARTED-MOTHERFUCKER-COCKSUCKING-HEATHEN-BITCH!"

"Hidan," Kakuzu warned.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP TOO!" Hidan sneered, "I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS AND A FUCK ABOUT WHAT THIS LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER THINKS!" With that, the miser tackled the albino to the ground. A few curses were spout but the miser accomplished his task of successfully tying the idiot and muffling his shouts. Hidan tried to shout at the miser but his mouth was covered by Kakuzu's black threads.

"ATTENTION!" shouted Aka after finally losing his temper with the imbecilic morons. Everyone turned to the redhead who had a threatening aura surrounding him.

"You idiots, I told you that if you were to cause her any pain then you shall face the consequences. I shall leave this one off as a warning but do not cause her any harm or else," the redhead narrowed his eyes and stared into each of the members eyes threateningly. "I will destroy you~" he purred before disappearing in a puff of red smoke. The blue smoke retreated into the scroll clearing the house and making it easy to breathe once more. The rolled up paper landed directly next to Nikki's head as if it were a source of protection. In this case, it was a protection who threatened the lives of the attackers. Everyone was silent for what seemed like hours. The seconds ticked by like a grain of sand in the hot summer breeze.

"Did you hear what he said Hidan?" the miser chuckled, "You can't have your way with her." Guffaws broke the laughter as Hidan tried desperately to yell at the cheapskate. The laughter soon died down as Pein held out his hand for everyone to be silent.

"Akatsuki, we will handle this as we handle every problem we face," Pein announced.

"With violence?" Tobi questioned innocently.

"No Tobi, not with violence." The carrot top leader sighed and rubbed his temples, "We need to refrain from as much violence as possible. We will handle this with-"

"Stupidity," Itachi interrupted, "Downright stupidity." His expression showed he wasn't joking and this only caused Deidara and Kisame to laugh. Pein shot them a glare and cleared his throat to gain their attention. The duo ceased their laughing and gave full attention to their godly leader.

"We will deal with this like a mission." Everyone gave a grunt of understanding and Tobi clapped in joy.

"What are the mission details, un?" Deidara questioned. The blonde really did not care if this was a mission or not, somehow the short brunette seemed to catch his short attention span slightly. To him she seemed fun to be around and pull pranks with. 'I wonder if she likes explosions, un…'

"The mission details are as follow: We must make her happy, it doesn't matter what we have to do to please her. The sooner she's happy, the sooner we can go home." Pein explained, "the reward will be: we are out of this world- dimension- whatever the hell you want to call it. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. "The mission begins now!" Pein raised his fist into the air and shouted proudly. Everyone gazed at his or her leader with a disgruntled face. The room was pitted in a deafening silence. Pein lowered his arm discouraged and looked at the floor in silent shame.

"Mph! Mph! Mphhhmm mmmnnnnhhhh hunnnnnnnnn!" Hidan muffled shouts lit the room up with life again. Everyone froze understanding Hidan's words completely.

"Knock him out," Pein commanded with a disturbed sigh. Kakuzu gladly knocked the loud, obnoxious albino out. Hidan fell to the floor with his eyes half-lidded and successfully knocked out for the second time in one day. Tobi clapped in brainless joy. Deidara only rolled his eyes and remembered where he was and whom they completely forgot about. The blonde strode to the unconscious brunette. He placed his index and middle finger underneath Nikki's neck checking her pulse. 'It seems to be good, un.'

Deidara picked up the girl like one were to do with his new wife. He stood up tall and proud with the girl in his arms. He turned around to see Sasori smirking at him. The redhead wolf whistled at the blonde and crossed his arms giving him yet another one of his trademark cocky grins.

"Stop thinking dirty Danna, un!" Deidara raised his nose into the air and stepped into the hallway connected to the large kitchen. He headed down the wide hallway into the last door at his left. Sasori followed behind and opened the door for his blonde partner. Deidara nodded a thank you and headed inside. The lights were on so Deidara casually walked to the single bed and placed the girl on it. He pulled the covers down and pulled them up to tuck her in snuggly. The bomber removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed. She did not wear any shoes so Deidara simply left her socks on so he wouldn't continue touching the girl without her consent.

"Thank you for tucking her in Deidara." Pein chuckled from behind the bomber. Deidara turned back surprised as his cheeks stained pink.

"Well nobody was paying any attention to her, un." The blonde pouted.

"Whatever," Pein left the room, the artist duo followed behind. As Deidara left, he flick the lights off and shut the door.

~The Next Day

A groan was the only audible sound in the girl's bedroom. Nikki opened her eyes slowly and released a hiss as her eyes made contact with the bright light in the room. She groaned and automatically reached to her left to grab her glasses from her nightstand. She sighed, rubbed her eyes, and placed the black and red spectacles on her face. Memories of the past night rushed into her head. Her eyes widened slightly as she thought the possibility of they still being here. '_Was it a dream or reality?' _Nikki thought looked down at her arm and flexed it lightly.

"Must have been a dream, yeah," she concluded.

"I can assure you that it was not a dream." A deep voice replied causing Nikki to fall off her bed.

"Nē, what's the big idea?" The brunette roared, "You made me fall down you damned idiot!" She got to her feet and looked around the room. Nobody was there but her.

"I must be going crazy now!" she raised her arms into the air to put emphasis on crazy. "Whatever… What do I have to do today? Hmmm… Oh I have to-"

"Why do you talk to yourself so much?" a different deep voiced questioned behind her now. A shiver ran up her skin and she turned around to see Sasori of the Red Sand standing behind her with an amused smirk on his face. She took a step back and got in a defensive stance.

"The fuck?" She stared at the redhead with an odd and confused look. '_It can't be! That means it wasn't a dream… unless I'm still dreaming,' _Nikki thought_. _Nikki clutched her head in horror and gazed at her ceiling wide-eyed. '_Nuh~ I don't wanna die!' _Nikki cried out in her head.

"Hey," Sasori snapped his fingers causing Nikki to jump slightly.

"What?" she questioned in a bored tone.

"Follow me," the redhead walked towards the door leading to the hallway.

"No."

"Did you just say no?" Sasori slowly turned around to face the girl.

"Yeah," the brunette replied nonchalantly.

"And why is that?" Sasori reached over and squeezed the brunettes' cranium.

"OW! Stop squeezing my head you idiot!" Nikki attempted to pry his hands off her but Sasori only squeezed harder.

"Why should I release you, damned brat?"

"Because…because… ummmmm… you might seem like a pedo if you don't?" Nikki cringed as her head was squeezed harder than before. She was about to protest once again but her head was released.

"Follow me you damned brat." Sasori spat as he glared, his eyes bore bullet holes into the brunettes' eyes.

"But I have to-"

"No," the redhead interjected.

"But-"

"I said 'no' and my word is final." The redhead grabbed the petite female's hand and tugged her harshly towards the door.

"Sure _Mom_." Nikki sarcastically stated as she followed the puppeteer. Said puppeteer turned around with a glare evident on his face. Nikki chuckled lightly and let the puppet lead her. The hardwood floor was cold against her warm feet. The house gave the feeling of life unlike the usual feeling of horror and depression it gave.

"Where are you even taking-" Nikki was interrupted by a crazed filled laugh. The hair of her neck stood at its ends as a chill ran through her spine.

'_Someone is behind me,_' the brunette thought in a panic. Out of instincts, she whirled around aiming her fist for the person. Her fist was exposed to a hard chest, her knuckles cracked as she hit the figure who looked unfazed by the punch. The figure was none other than a crazed filled albino; Nikki took a step while pulling back her fist only to bump into Sasori.

"Watch where you're going damned brat!" the redhead shoved the girl towards the crazed albino. Hidan grabbed the girls raised fist and held them firmly. Nikki stared at him with a worried expression.

"Bitch, because of you the fucking bastards fucking knocked me out yesterday." The albino sneered.

"It's not my fault that you're an idiot." The brunette scoffed.

"What the fuck did you just call me bitch?" Hidan squeezed the girls' hands tighter.

"An idiot, why?" Nikki replied coolly, Sasori watched in the background with slight amusement.

"Bitch, you are the one who's a fucking idiot!"

"I'm not the one who easily becomes an exploding potty mouth because a simple mortal insulted him nor am I the one picks fights with people who are physically weaker than him but mentally smarter than him."

"Huh?" Hidan released the girls hands and stared at her with a dumbfound expression.

"Exactly," Nikki turned around and followed Sasori who was impatiently waiting for her.

"Wait, what the fuck did you mean?" Hidan twisted Nikki to face him. Nikki stared at him blankly before shaking her head and giving a sarcastic laugh.

"Nothing," she removed his hands from her and followed the puppeteer once again. Hidan stood there dumbfounded once more.

"The fuck?" he growled as he followed the duo.

~The Living Room

Hidan, Nikki and Sasori arrived at Nikki's living room. All the other members were there waiting for them.

'_Why me?_' Nikki thought depressed. She glanced around the room to tired faces.

"Did you guys get to sleep last night?" she chided curiously.

"Yes we did, why?" Pein raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing, you just all look terrible." The brunette grinned foolishly and then frowned once more. Pein sighed and resisted the urge to knock the girl unconscious. The girl gave a thoughtful look at the floor and glanced around the room searching the floor.

"Where is he?" she muttered under her breath. The Akatsuki members gave the girl and odd stare; she stared intently around the floor once more before stopping her gaze towards a couch in the far left corner of the room.

"Mr. Fluffykins?" She called out in a melodic childlike voice. A few seconds passed before a soft '_mew_' was heard in response.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan stupidly questioned. Nikki turned her head slightly to stare at the naïve albino.

"A cat," she responded like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well fucking _sorry_ for not knowing, I mean it could have been something like… like-"

"Like what, Hidan?" Nikki interrupted. The albino stared blankly at the girl. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it as the girl gave him a question glare.

"Well… maybe a- fuck this shit! I don't have to give you any fucking explanation!" Hidan roared furiously. Kakuzu and Pein face-palmed at the stupidity of the albino, Deidara, Kisame and Sasori stifled a laugh while Tobi covered his ears and screamed to the world that he was a 'good boy' and Konan, Itachi, and Zetsu shook their heads.

"I never said you had to explain, you were the idiot who decided to prove their idiocy to a little girl like me." Nikki responded with a bemused expression, she turned once more and headed towards the couch where the mewing sound still escaped. Hidan stood there stunned, while the others erupted in laughter. The brunette neared the couch and sat down in front of it. She grasped her knees and leaned forward on her heels.

"Mr. Fluffykins," the girl called out. From the couch appeared a pure white kitten. It took a small step towards Nikki before jumping onto her outstretched arms.

"_Mew meeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww,_" The kitten nuzzled into Nikki's chest and purred with affection.

"Hey girl-"The Akatsuki leader interrupted.

"My name is not 'girl', I'm Nikki." Nikki interrupted with a scowl. She picked up Mr. Fluffykins with her left hand, stood up and faced Pein.

"Right, whose kitten is that," Pein questioned.

Nikki pointed at herself with her free hand, "Mine."

Pein sighed, "Why do you have a kitten?"

"Because I'm a lonely person," Nikki mumbled.

"Where is everyone else don't tell me you live in this house all by yourself, un?" Deidara questioned.

Nikki Shifted uncomfortably, "Somebody used to live here with me but they are gone now." The room silenced as Nikki bowed her head and petted Mr. Fluffykins. "So who wants breakfast?" She looked up towards the group.

"I DO! I'M STARVED, UN!" Deidara jumped up and down excitedly.

"Anybody else?" she questioned. The Akatsuki raised their hands

"Obviously everyone," Itachi deducted.

"Follow me." Nikki turned and headed towards the kitchen; she passed the doorway and entered the food haven. She set her cat down and strode towards the fridge. After roaming around she settled on pancakes and toast.

"I need to take a shit." Hidan announced.

"Ew! Hidan-Chan THAT'S GROSS, TOBI SAYS IT'S GROSS!" Tobi shouted.

"Bathroom is first door on the left." Nikki pointed out, "Kakuzu why don't you and Tobi check for raccoons in the attic?" Hidan ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Raccoons?" Kakuzu repeated. The girl nodded and pointed to a stair case. "Fine, let's go Tobi."

"NO, TOBI DON'T WANNA!" Tobi wailed as Kakuzu dragged him away. The room became silent aside from the sound of breathing, groans coming from the bathroom and the sound of feet running in the attic.

"I have to go to the store after this." She mumbled, simultaneously mixing pancake batter.

"Why do you always talk to yourself so much?" Kisame questioned, "It's normal if Zetsu or Tobi does it but not you."

Nikki paused and glared at Kisame. "Kisame you barely even know me and you're discriminating against me already?"

"N-no I wasn't dis-"

"You were, humans are such pathetic creatures." Nikki sighed.

"You sound like you got a story to tell." Sasori jeered.

"Yes but I rather not talk, it doesn't concern you." She mumbled, "Now get out of my ki-"

Nikki was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the back door located in the kitchen.

"Crap, Charlotte." Nikki muttered, "Quickly hide!"

"But-"Pein protested.

"Just hide!" She started shoving them out of the kitchen and towards the attic. "Hide!" she hissed.

"Nikki! Open the door!" the person identified as Charlotte shouted.

"I'm coming!" Nikki roared as she ran to the door and grabbed a cat bowl and box of cat food. She unlocked the door, opened it and allowed the passage of Charlotte.

Charlotte was a dark skinned female with tiny brown eyes and short brown hair. Her hair spiked downwards at its ends and framed her face in small spikes. Her forehead was small and the space was mainly occupied by her few spiked hairs and baby hair. Charlotte's face was slightly chubby and long. She was at least 177 Cm or more tall. Charlotte wore a pair of light blue regular jeans, a purple oversized t-shirt that covered her humongous stomach. She was six months pregnant and expecting twins. Charlotte wore grey sandals and white socks. In her hands was a brown paper bag.

"Good Morning Nikki, you're up early." Charlotte greeted stepping in the house. She noticed dirt on the floor. "Oh, did you have visitors?"

Nikki followed her gaze and mentally cussed, "No, I was just experimenting something."

"To tract in dirt." Charlotte responded, "Your feet are not that big… unless you were using Raven's shoes."

Nikki flinched, "No, I had visitors."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said! I said I had visitors!"  
"okay… I brought you some breakfast but you seem a bit ahead of me today."

"You can set it down over the-"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH?" Hidan shouted entering the kitchen. Charlotte froze and Nikki looked ready to kill.

"Hidan! You idiot, I told you to hide!" Nikki shouted infuriated, she turned to her friend. "Charlotte it's not what you think."

"Aww! You got a boyfriend!" Charlotte cooed.

"NO I DO NOT, HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"He does seem familiar though, have I met you before?" Charlotte pondered, "Hey I know, You look like… Hidan from the Akatsuki… HOLY SHIT!" she began hyperventilating.

"Calm down, calm down!" Nikki repeated.

"Will everyone just shut the fuck up I mean seriously!" Hidan mused. At that moment the rest of the Akatsuki decided to join the party. They all began asking questions at once. Tobi ran in circles ranting that he was a good boy, Deidara and Sasori bickered loudly about their art. Itachi was raiding the sugar packets and Kisame was helping him get more sweets. Zetsu was arguing loudly with himself, Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting roughly and shouting loudly. Pein was yelling at everyone to shut up and only making it worse, Konan was trying to calm down Charlotte who had started to hyperventilate more.

"_EVERYBODY SHUT UP!_" Nikki roared as loud as she could. The room became silent and everyone frowned at her then continued their bickering. The floor started to sway for Nikki and she began to feel dizzy. One moment she was standing and the next she had hit the floor face first. Nobody had noticed and Nikki remained there on the cold tile floor.

Chapter 2 end


	3. RIP Mr Fluffykins

Ch. 3

"I think she's getting up." A voice exclaimed.

"You don't say?" Another one mused sarcastically.

Nikki opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. In front of her were Deidara and Sasori, still, and that was the least of her soon to come problems. She was in her room, lying in her cozy bed that protected her from monsters with their glow in the dark stars and moons. Her pillow was fluffed generously to sustain the weight of her head.

"W-what happened?" she whispered in a raspy dry voice. "Where am I?"

"Umm… well you kind of got woozy and passed out, un." Deidara explained. The girl merely nodded and sat up quickly.

"Aww fuck! My head hurts!" She groaned.

"Yeah you also hit your head pretty hard on the floor, un." The blond murmured.

"Thanks for telling me in time!" Nikki sarcastically exclaimed, "Did anything happen when I was out? How is Charlotte? Did she stop hyper-per…vent-tilating? Where is Mr. Fluffykins?!"

"Uh… actually-"

"Nothing happened, Charlotte or whoever she is fine, she is sleeping and Konan is taking care of her," Sasori interrupted. "She stopped hyperventilating only to panic about you and Mr. Fluffykins is dead."

"Oh oka- WAIT, WHAT?" Nikki shouted.

"Smooth Sasori-Danna, real smooth," Deidara shook his head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT MR. FLUFFYKINS IS DEAD?! HE CAN'T BE DEAD, HE JUST CAN'T BE! YOU'RE JUST LYING TO ME, I KNOW HE'S ALIVE!" The brunette jumped up and ran towards the door. She yanked it open, almost pulling the door of its hinges. She raced down the short corridor into the kitchen. Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu and Itachi turned their heads to see her run in. They surrounded a small puddle of blood and a cat sized figure on the floor. Nikki came to an abrupt stop in front of the figure, her feet stained with the blood of the animal, her vision clouded and she dropped to her knees.

"Mr. Fluffykins?" She whispered. She waited, waited for the usual response. But there was none, there was no '_mew_'; there was no sign of affection, nothing. "Mr. Fluffykins?" she tried again a little louder. She waited but nothing, nothing at all. Nikki shook her head in disbelief as tears began to fall down her face. "No," she whispered. "It can't be, not you, not you too." She reached for the cat; she stroked his blood stain fur with her fingers.

That fur that was once a fluffy brilliant white was now covered in red, sticky blood. The bright green eyes that would watch its prey would never open once again and the strong willful fiery heart of Mr. Fluffykins will beat nevermore. Tears poured down Nikki's face, she clutched the dead cat in her hands.

"Let go of the cat and stop crying." Itachi commanded breaking the sound of sniffling sorrowful weeps. The girl merely shook her head fiercely and clutched Mr. Fluffykins closer. A blue smoky mist started to fill the room, the Akatsuki members stared nervously at each other.

"T-this is all your fault, all of you." She whispered, "I-if you hadn't ever come here, Mr. Fluffykins, he would still be alive!" The mist started to take shape of a boy; features were whisked onto the steady mist. A perfect nose, flawlessly sculpted lips, emotionless grey eyes and striking blue spiky hair came into view. As the mist cleared some, a blue men's kimono also came to view. Nikki stared at the boy; she clutched Mr. Fluffykins in fear.

"W-who are you?" she questioned in a raspy voice.

"My name is Ao." The boy introduced, "You met my brother yesterday, the boy with the red hair."

Nikki nodded slowly, "He healed my wound, c-can you help Mr. Fluffykins?"

"Let me see him." He requested delicately. Nikki handed Mr. Fluffykins without hesitation to Ao. The blue scroll spirit held the cat in his hands, he stared and his eyes glowed green for a brief second. He shook his head and frowned menacingly. Nikki glanced at the floor, her eyes brimming with tears once more; she sniffled trying to hold back her tears.

"You can't do anything?" She whimpered.

"Nikki, I'm truly sorry and I would love to help but Mr. Fluffykins is dead. I wish I could do something to help but…"

Nikki stared at the floor in disbelief, "I let her down. I can't believe I let her down… I promised but…" Her shoulders trembled and her lip quivered. "I'm sorry Raven, I'm sorry." She began to cry again.

"Who did this?" Ao threatened with a glared. Deidara and Sasori entered the room slowly.

"HIDAN!" Kakuzu called out loudly, "YOU IDIOT, GET IN HERE NOW!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" Hidan ran inside the kitchen only to be grabbed by the neck.  
"You idiot!" Ao squeezed his neck. "WHY DO YOU FIND IT IN YOURSELF TO HARM HER?"

"IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT! IT'S THE FUCKING CATS FAULT!" Hidan protested, "THE FUCKING LITTLE CUNT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! IT KEPT ME FROM FUCKING GOING INTO NIKKI'S ROOM, SO I DID WHAT WAS BEST FOR THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I SACRIFICED THE FUCKING CUNT TO LORD JASHIN WHERE HE WILL LEARN PROPER RESPECT FOR A DISCIPLE OF MY FUCKING LORD!"

Nikki stared at Hidan in distraught, "You fucking asshole. How could you? Don't you understand Mr. Fluffykins was just playing a game… _its how he plays games._" The brunette rose abruptly only to have Deidara tug her away from everyone else.

"Let me go!" Nikki attempted to loosen the grip on her waist.

"I'm sorry but let's go check on your friend, un." Deidara hauled the girl to the living room. He turned her around and pulled her into his chest. Nikki stopped moving and stayed silent.

"You don't have to do this," she whispered. "I don't need your comfort; I don't need your pity." The brunette pushed away from Deidara and turned towards the couch. She crawled into her cold seat and curled into a ball.

"Are you okay, un?" Deidara questioned.

"I hate my life," Nikki muttered, "I _hate _it to its deep fucking core."

~Meanwhile

"It's only been two days and you guys are not doing so great in terms of getting back." Ao scolded, "You might be trapped in this dimension forever, you might never get home but that's not my problem. I'm only here to do the magic~" Hidan was tied by Kakuzu's strings and bleeding on the floor.

"What can we do to get home faster?" Itachi insisted emotionlessly.

"Treat her better," Ao snorted. "That should be obvious enough but to all of you it might be easier said than done. You're a bunch of good for nothing criminals, I don't really know why that girl has an obsession on you lot of all people."

"Obsession?" dark Zetsu pondered out loud.

"Haven't you noticed?" white Zetsu commented, "It's obvious. She knows our names, personality and how to talk to each and every one of us. Don't forget the picture too."

"That is what I would call an obsession, if not a fascination." Sasori stated blandly.

"How can we use it to benefit us?" Pein questioned, "We need ideas here."

"OH TOBI HAS AN IDEA!" Tobi hopped from foot to foot ecstatically. His short black hair bounced light and he seemed to be glowing although he wore a mask.

"Yes Tobi, what is your idea?" Pein sighed motioning to Tobi.

"We could hypnotize her using Itachi-chans sharingan!" Tobi shouted gleefully.

"That might just be the stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Ao shouted.

"Why?" Tobi whimpered.

"Ew gross." Sasori snorted under his breath.

"If you hypnotize her she won't be truly happy." Ao preached, "she must be very happy, so happy she could burst. That is the only way that the scroll will be able to work and I could take you all home to your dimension."

"TO FUCKING HELL WITH THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Hidan shouted as he forced his voice through the threads.

"Hidan shut the fuck up!" Kakuzu kicked the idiotic Jashinist a few times.

"Fuck of-ah!" Hidan screamed as his body was lifted off the ground by an unseen force.

"You will have a just punishment for the idiocy and the unhappiness of the only person who can ever help you." Ao held his hand into the air and closed it into a fist.

Hidan screeched and lurched forward slightly. His spine bended backwards and he tossed his head back howling in agony. He lifted his hand to his face and it deflated, the skin seemed like a ginormous glove. The albino screamed profanities as his body deflated and his skin started to come together. He screeches were getting lower and lower in tone and so was Hidan. His body had shrunk over 75%. Blue smoke filled the room and surrounded Hidan's shrunken body. The albino screamed more Profanities before his voice stopped all together. The smoke dispersed and in place of the smoke was a miniature Hidan.

"screeeeee scree screeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The miniature Hidan hopped up and down and waved his miniscule fist in the air. He couldn't have been less than three inches tall.

"Justice is served." Ao disappeared in a blue puff of smoke.

Chapter 3 end


	4. Nikki and Mini Hidan Bonding

Ch. 4

"Hidan… is tiny." Nikki stated holding the miniature on her hand.

"Screeeee screeeeeeeeee!" Hidan shouted hopping on Nikki's hand; he seemed to growl in frustration and bit roughly on the skin of her thumb.

"Ew it looks like he's trying to give a hickey to your thumb." Kisame shuddered.

"Hah that's a good one!" Konan slapped the fish man over the head.

"Exactly how did this happen?" Nikki grabbed the Jashinist with her other hand and lifted him up closer to her face. "Was it the blue boy?"

"We're not sure he just turned miniature." Pein lied smoothly.

"That is after he dangerously convulsed." Sasori added.

"It looked like his bones were breaking, un." Deidara commented shuddering.

"Tobi was scared, very scared!" Tobi pouted.

"Um, Okay then." The midget brunette turned around and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Where are you going?" The light Zetsu side questioned.

"None of your business, idiot," The Dark side retorted matter-of-factly.

"Don't bother me; I'm just going to work." Nikki scoffed entering the kitchen.

"Work?" Sasori repeated as he and the others followed Nikki.

"Yes, work." She stood outside the door across from her bedroom. It was a door painted black, in white scratchy letters were the words 'DO NOT DISTURBED. Lol not the Band.'

"What do you do as work, un?" Deidara probed stepping forward as Nikki opened the black door.

"I make art," She responded entering the room.

"Coo, can I-"The door was slammed shut in Deidara's face. The others burst out laughing.

"Shut up, un!" Deidara shouted threatening them with his fist in the air.

Meanwhile

"You can sit here, okay." Nikki placed Hidan on top of a small handmade monster plushy.

"Screeeeee scree scree!" Hidan stood and waved his miniature fist in the air.

"Wait a minute," Nikki held up a finger and turned around to search inside a box. "Found it!" she exclaimed victoriously after a few seconds. She turned around with a microphone in her hand and a small amplifier. Hidan stopped his screaming and observed the girl. Nikki plugged the Amp into the wall and connected the microphone; she tested it by tapping on it consecutively and smiled.

"Try speaking into this," Nikki held the microphone about a centimeter away from Hidan's face.

"THIS FUCKING SHIT WON'T WORK!" Hidan voice was heard coming from the amplifier. "OH MY JASHIN, IT WORKS! FUCK YES!" Hidan cheered- cussed- as Nikki observed him with a grin on her face.

"Hidan, high five." She held her hand above Hidan's hand waiting.

"The fuck is a fucking high five?" Hidan questioned.

"High five, raise your hand and tap it against mines." The brunette explained, "Try it." Hidan lifted his hand and tapped against Nikki's now larger hand. "See High five!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"What's the purpose of this fucking shit?" Hidan blushed mumbling into the microphone.

"It's a way to celebrate something."

"Whatever." Hidan sat down on the plush.

Nikki set the microphone next to Hidan and sat down on the oversized computer chair. She turned on PC, logged in and took out a tablet. It was already plugged into the computer with her previous works opened and ready to be finished. She got the work silently. Hidan observed the girl with interest. To him seeing someone do something nice for him was a surprise. All he ever did was misfortune and he never apologized for it. Nobody showed him sympathy because he was a ruthless killer and wouldn't wait for a chance to make a sacrifice.

'_Why does that bitch fucking torture me like this?_' Hidan pondered. '_After I killed her fucking cat._'

"Hey, hey you!" Hidan shouted into the microphone.

"I have a name you know." Nikki responded not even stopping her task.

"Yeah, well I can't seem to fucking remember it." Hidan snorted.

"Well try to if you want my attention." She responded bitterly.

"…" Hidan silenced. He knew what her name was and he knew her name. He just wanted to have some fun and mess with her. Moments passed and Hidan glanced around the room. The last time he was in this room was when they first arrived. He hadn't really taken into account the décor of the room. The room was actually quite large. It was spacious and had three big windows. The light from outside peered onto the room and onto the array of art supplies and the like. By the windows were many canvases and three large easels, each equipped with an uncompleted painting. Leaning against the wall by the door were completed paintings leaning against a wall and blank, unopened canvases. A cabinet was located to the left of the desk, it was cornered to the wall giving Hidan a perfect view of what was inside, inside it seemed to be many art supplies. Next to the cabinet were smaller drawers each with different labels.

'_Probably supplies_,' Hidan thought. He turned to face Nikki and took observe her as she worked. Nikki bit her lip, then smiled and scribbled quickly on her tablet. Her hair dark brown very curly hair reached to her shoulder, it covered a part of her face as she concentrated on her work. Hidan turned to face the computer screen and stared at the artwork before his eyes. It was a drawing of a man with wings made of leaves coming out of his back. His face was twisted in agony; in his hands he held a green and blue ball.

"Nikki," Hidan called out into the microphone.

Nikki stopped her task and turned to the miniature Hidan, "yes?"

"Why the fucks are you being so fucking kind after I fucking sacrifice your heathen cat to Jashin-Sama?"

"That's none of your business, or would you prefer for me to flush you down the toilet?"

"Nah… By the way I think your fucking toilet is broken."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Nikki stood up angered.

"I didn't do shit, oh wait yes I did. Maybe that was it." Hidan chuckled.

"Ew!" She exclaimed in disgust.

"If you think that's fucking disgusting, then do you don't want to hear about the time the fucking retart Tobi dumped Deidara's bombs in the fucking toilet."

"What happened then?"

"Well the shit fucking blew up and then there was fucking shit flying everywhere. Hah aha! The most fucking funny thing is that the retart got covered in shit!"

"Ugh! This story is very disturbing Hidan, stop or you'll make me throw up."

"Fine, fine. Sheesh woman, ya don't have to nag me!"

"I'm not nagging you!"


	5. Cat and Dog

Ch. 5

"Ngh," Nikki snuggled closer to the soft warm object she felt next to her.

"I like it when a bitch snuggles with me," Hidan voiced.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Nikki screamed, her eyes shot open and she scurried away from Hidan like an ant.

"What the hell woman?" Hidan demanded, "Why the fucks are you fucking shouting so fucking loudly for you damned heathen bitch?"

The brunette rubbed her eyes ad yawned, she glanced around the room form left to right taking note of the canvases, paintbrushes, desk and other supplies. "Oh jeez, don't get so worked up we only fell asleep on the floor… How did I end up sleeping on the floor?"

"Well, if you really want to fucking know then let me just fucking tell you then," Hidan explained.

Flashback

Hidan had suddenly become human a few hours ago, Nikki hadn't been surprised. The Jashinist decided to stay by her side for the night and keep her company as she worked, it was the least he could do for killing her cat.

"Neh, I'm tired~" Nikki yawned and rubbed her eyes. "But I must finish my work!" the pen tablet slipped off the table and slipped onto the floor underneath the desk. "Stupid pen always falling," the brunette grumbled. She stooped down underneath her desk and sluggishly rummaged for the black tablet pen. With the poor lighting from the computer and the dark color of the pen, Nikki had her work cut out for her tired eyes.

"This is too much work," She mumbled. "I'm just going to sle-"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Nikki jumped up, startled by the sound of Hidan's voice. The brunette hit the back of her head with the pull out keyboard stand of the desk. She crouched down, holding her head in pain.

"Ugh! You idiot!" the artist hissed in agony. "Fuck! My head feels like it's about to fucking burst! Why did you fucking sneak up on me, you damned asshole?!"

"Calm the fuck down bitch!" Hidan held his hands up in defense, "Come here, and let me check your wound."

"No, you're just going to do more damage!" Nikki protested.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Hidan grabbed Nikki's foot and tugged her from underneath the desk. The Jashinist pulled her up by the waist and held her head firmly between his hands.

"Let go of me!" Nikki flailed her arms around; she kicked and attempted to punch the Jashinist.

"Stay still, Bitch!"

"No, you're going to hurt me!"

"If I wanted to fucking hurt you I would have done so a while ago!"

Nikki silenced and stayed still, she was speechless. The moments ticked by second by agonizing second. The petite brunettes head throbbed; a wet substance drizzled onto her shoulder and oozed onto her shirt. Hidan incoherently mumbled as he examined Nikki's head.

"Am I bleeding from my head?" Nikki demanded, "Please tell me that I'm not bleeding from my head!"

"Fine I won't fucking tell you."

"Hidan!" Nikki whined.

"Yeesh, woman shut up! Yes, you are fucking bleeding." Hidan released Nikki's head, "You better have Kakuzu fucking stich this shit up again bitch otherwise you're going to fucking bleed to death!"

"And you would like that wouldn't you?" the brunette hissed pushing herself to her feet.

"What?" Hidan stood up too, "Are you accusing me of something, bitch?"

"Well, I wasn't the one who first started a meeting by attacking me!"

"Oh real slick, Pein told me to hunt you down! At least I wasn't the one who threw scissors and ran like a fucking pansy!"

"Ha, at least I was resourceful enough to attack and run from such idiots like you!" Nikki shoved Hidan, the Jashinist took a few steps back and growled animalistic.

"Then you fucking attacked me!"

"You asked for it, attacking others first and you were threatening me!"

"Oh, really? How?"

"1 attacked me multiple times, 2 got me stabbed in the arm, 3 destroyed my toilet and 4 KILLED MY FUCKING CAT!"

Hidan had no way to respond to the last accusation. He looked beyond Nikki and at the walls behind her. '_What the fuck did I do to end up in this situation? Where the fuck did I go wrong? Oh Jashin, please guide me now!_'

"It's not even right that we just meet the other day and I'm already hated." Nikki mumbled, "It's not fair, people wait about a week before they hate me and want nothing to do with me. What the fuck did _I _ever do?" The brunette lowered on the tips of her toes, she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Hey, girl, are ya feeling okay?" Hidan reached down and touched Nikki's hair.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Nikki stood up wildly and shot out a punch, her knuckles collided with Hidan's face. Hidan stumbled backwards and crashed onto the floor followed by an agony filled moan. The brunette stared at her fist and at the unmoving Hidan.

"Bitch…" Hidan whispered before closing his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to Kakuzu to get this wound healed." Nikki stumbled towards the door, she groped at the handle as her vision blurred. She blinked and wobbled to her left. She let her eyes close.

"Idiot," mumbled Hidan through his slit eyes as Nikki fell down beside him.

End of Flashback

"I'm going to Kakuzu to have my head checked out, no I'd rather go to the hospital instead." Nikki announced.

"I'll go too," Hidan agreed sluggishly.

"No way in hell!" the artist crossed her arm and frowned, "It's all your fault I'm in this mess to begin with!"

"Whatever," the Jashinist grumbled.

Chapter 5 end


	6. Charlotte

Ch. 6

Nikki slipped on her shoes and twisted the knob.

"Where are you going?" Pein's questioned grasping Nikki's shoulder, the brunette turned to face him.

"Hospital," Nikki responded shrugging Pein off. "You should learn to sneak around better; you need to polish your skills."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Pein pushed Nikki onto the door, a Kunai held at her throat.

The brunette gulped, "It was just a joke. Calm down, I have to go." Pein sighed and released Nikki. Nikki waved and opened the front door, "By the way, I'll be back a few hours. There is food in the fridge, do not turn on the stove. If I'm not back by noon, eat the cereal that is on top of the fridge but I should be back soon."

"How far away are you going to be?"

"About three miles," Nikki stepped out of the house and turned to face Pein. "Also, Do NOT go outside of this house and do NOT open the door to anybody but me or Mr. Fluffy- scratch that just open the door to me. Bye." Pein watched Nikki walk down the five steps of and walk towards a house that was next door. Pein shut the door and turned around to face the messy living room.

"I might as well get somebody to clean this mess." Pein sighed.

With Nikki

Nikki walked to the little blue house next-door; it was where her best and living friend Charlotte lived. Charlotte had originally moved to the circular shaped neighborhood, followed by Nikki and an unmentionable. Charlotte lived in a two room house with an attic, kitchen, medium sized bathroom, basement and large backyard. She lived with her husband, David, and was expecting a child. Charlotte was currently taking classes from home; she was aiming to major in liberal arts. Nikki was always welcomed at Charlotte's home but her husband did not enjoy Nikki's company since last year.

The brunette walked around charlotte's house to the door in the back of her house. She noted that Charlotte's husbands' car was gone but charlotte's car was still there. Nikki walked up the short flight of stairs and knocked on the door. Charlotte immediately opened the door; panic was etched onto her features followed by a look of pure relief.

"Nikki!" Charlotte pulled Nikki into a tight bone-crushing hug.

"Hi Charlotte," mumbled Nikki letting her dear friend hug to her hearts content.

"I was so worried about you!" Charlotte exclaimed pulling Nikki into her house. "One moment I'm at your house and the next I'm sitting on the steps of your house with David yelling at me to not visit you so often. It's not your fault, it's not your fault that he hates you or what happened last year so don't feel guilty Nik-"

"It's just the way things are Char," Nikki interrupted. "That's not why I'm here."

"Oh Nikki, you're always welcomed at my house. I don't care what kind of trouble you gotten into, I know how you are. Nikki was that really the Akatsuki at your house or was that just a dream?"

"Well, there's no point in denying it but that was the Akatsuki at my house. They're going to be staying with me, I kind of am forced and obliged to let them stay and it's more fun that way! Did they do anything to hurt, threaten or make you feel bad? Ya know because if they did I am going to give them a stern talking to!"

"Nikki! Are you serious? Are you sure they are authentic? Where did they come from? This is crazy even for you!"

"Charlotte, stop you sound like my mom. I know who they are, they proved they are authentic. All I want to know is if they hurt you? Did they hurt you?"

"No, that is why I don't think they are real. They were too kind, Konan she helped me and asked how far along I was with the baby."

"Konan is kind, she is very kind," Nikki agreed. "Char, can you please take me to the hospital?"

"What? What happened?" Charlotte took ahold of Nikki and started checking her arms for bruises. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I hit my head with the desk and then I started bleeding and passed out."

"YOU COULD HAVE A CONCUSION!" Exclaimed Charlotte, "We are leaving now! Grab my keys while I get my jacket."

In a matter of minutes Charlotte and Nikki were headed down to the local hospital.

Few Hours later

"Char, thank you for taking me to the hospital and then to the pharmacy, I really needed to refill my prescription." Nikki held the door open for Charlotte and helped her out of the car. "I appreciate it."

"I'm just glad you're not hurt badly." Charlotte locked her car, "It's good that it was only a small concussion and that you didn't need stitches."

"Yeah, well I have to go home." Nikki waved at her friend.

"Criminals to feed?" Charlotte joked waving back.

"You could say that," Nikki turned away from Charlotte and walked the short distance to her house. She walked briskly across the lawn and put her keys in the key hole. The brunette unlocked the door and twisted the knob, entering her home.

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" Nikki exclaimed stepping into the living room. '_it sure has been a while since I said that hasn't it._' Nikki grinned and removed her shoes.

Chapter 6


	7. She Knows and Can Provoke

Ch. 7

"Fuck no Bitch!" Hidan exclaimed obnoxiously, "There is no way in fucking hell or fucking anywhere that I would fucking do that!"

"Dude," Nikki sighed. "All I need you to do is take the trash out to the garbage bins outside. Is it that complicated for you?"

"I don't want to fucking do that!" Hidan stomped in place and bawled his feet.

"You don't want to?" Nikki crossed her arms and smirked, "It seems to me more like you can't."

"Ohh!" exclaimed Kisame and Deidara.

Hidan approached Nikki and jabbed her on her chest, "The fuck are you saying bitch?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought that a big _strong _Akatsuki member like you could do something as simple as taking out the trash." The brunette smirked sadistically and placed a hand on her hip, "but I guess not."

"Bitch Please!" Hidan grabbed all bags at once and ran out the backdoor of the kitchen.

"Idiot," Nikki shook her head and faced Kisame and Deidara.

"Hah, Nikki that was too funny, un!" Deidara guffawed.

"I swear Hidan must the biggest dumbass I've ever seen!" Kisame chuckled, "How could he fall for reverse psychology?"

"Because he's a dumbass, un!" Deidara exclaimed and burst into giggles.

"Yeesh, just come help me make dinner." Nikki pulled them both by their hands and towards the cabinets. "Kisame, reach up there and get the pasta. All of the pasta." The brunette pointed upwards towards the highest cabinet. "Dei, get the tomato paste, milk and cheese from the fridge." She grabbed a large pot and filled it to the brim with water. She set the pot on the stove and turned the fire on high.

"Here," Kisame handed the brunette the pasta. "Why do you live alone in this house?"

"Thanks," Nikki opened the pasta packages slowly. "I-I didn't initially live in this house alone." She stared emotionlessly at the boiling pot of water.

"What happened to that person, un?" Deidara placed the tomato paste, cheese and milk next to the stove. Nikki dumped out the pasta into the boiling pot and turned to face the artist and man-shark.

"She died," she whispered, her eyes downcast and empty.

Deidara stared straight into Nikki's eyes and saw nothing but emptiness and hurt. The usually attentive, sharp eyes dark chocolate eyes were now an empty, gloomy even, brown. The brunette walked to the far drawer and pulled out a spoon. She then strode quickly to the boiling pot of water and dumped all the pasta inside, quickly stirring it with the spoon.

"Little fucking wimp," Taunted Hidan laughing loudly. "Ha! You may act fucking tough but in the inside you're fucking weak! You can't fucking handle the real fucking world, you little bitch!"

"Hidan, stop it, un!" Deidara demanded.

"Fuck that!" The albino hissed.

"Seriously Hidan, that's really messed up," sighed Kisame.

"Bitch, you can't even get over the death of your fucking cat!" Hidan stomped to Nikki and turned her around. "Bitch, you're weak~"

"I'm only human," The brunette pulled back her arm and quickly swung the spoon towards Hidan. The spoon slapped across the albinos face with immense force. Hidan stepped back and held his reddening cheek.

"Bitch," Exclaimed Hidan bringing a kunai knife out of his sleeve.

"Hidan!" Kisame grasped Hidan by the underneath of his arms. Deidara quickly stood in front of Nikki.

"You can't hurt me Hidan," Chuckled the brunette.

"Why?" the albino hissed, "because you got a fucking fish and gay-ass pussy fucking protecting you, bitch?"

"No," Nikki grinned pushing up her glasses. "Because you can't hurt me or make me unhappy otherwise you'll never be able to go home." Dead silence engulfed the kitchen.

"W-what, un?" Deidara spun around and faced the sinisterly grinning brunette.

"Didn't think I'd find out?" Nikki giggled, "You guys don't have the best whispering voices in the world. It was really simple to find out." The brunette turned around and stirred the spoon inside the pot.

"I suggest you take Hidan and yourselves out of the kitchen. Dinner will be ready momentarily."

"She found out, un." Deidara sighed and rubbed his bright blue eye. "I don't know how she did it but she found out, un." The blonde sat Indian style on the attic floor along with all the other Akatsuki members. The moment Kisame, Hidan and he had reported the newfound information to their leader, an emergency meeting in the attic had been called. The group sat in a circle with a lamp in the middle, the lamp cast shadows on everyone because it was the only light source. To any onlooker or fanfiction reader they resembled beautiful demons.

"I'd bet you to her, bitch." Hidan hissed, "This is all your fucking fault to begin with!"

"How is this my fault, un?" Deidara exclaimed standing up, "I wasn't the one who got easily provoked and tricked by her, un!"

"For shame, Hidan, for shame." Itachi shook his head frowning.

"Shut the fuck up, fucker!" Hidan pointed at Itachi.

"All of you shut up." Pein slammed his hands down on the floor. "I don't care whose fault it is. We now know that the girl is smarter than she seems."

"Actually," interrupted Sasori. "She seems smart to begin with. To her this must have been an easy feat."

"Whatever puppet-fucker." Hidan rolled his eyes melodramatically.

"I noticed that too," nodded Konan.

"That Sasori fucks puppets?" Kisame questioned sarcastically.

"NO!" Konan exclaimed.

"Very strong reaction," commented Itachi.

"My sex life has nothing to do with this conversation." Sasori crossed his arms and glared.

"How do you have sex Danna, un?" Deidara wondered out loud.

"Wouldn't you know gay as fucking prick!" Hidan exclaimed smugly.

"Takes one to know one, un." The blonde smirked flipping his wild blonde fringe.

"Shut it!" Pein hissed, "We have to talk about the matter at hand."

"TOBI HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" Tobi raised his hands and waved them frantically, "TOBI HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!"

"Go ahead Tobi," Konan encouraged. "And don't forget to whisper."

"Tobi thinks Zetsu-san should spy on Nikki-Chan," Tobi (somehow) whispered.

"That's not a bad idea." Pein agreed, "Zetsu will you be able to?"

"Yes," the white side of Zetsu responded.

"YES!" screeched the dark side, "I will probably get the chance to see her naked body!"

"Zetsu you perv, un!" Deidara smacked the plant playfully.

"Fucking lucky bastard!" cussed Hidan.

"Zetsu, if she is to go to use the bathroom, change her clothes or shower, please don't watch her." Konan pleaded.

"Yes Zetsu that will be your mission." Pein agreed, "You are to report back to me at midnight every day. You will tell me all the information that you have found."

"DINNER!" Shouted Nikki followed by the sound of footsteps going up the stairs. The door opened and light poured into the attic. "It's time for dinner," Nikki stood at the doorway. "Hurry on down so the food won't go to waste, dudes."

Pein got up swiftly and headed to the door, "Yes. Let us go eat dinner now." Everyone followed after the bushy headed brunette to eat their fill and possibly uncover something of her hidden mystery.

Chapter 7 end


	8. Can't figure out a good name

A/N: From now on Zetsu's dark side will be put as bolded words when Zetsu is speaking.

Ch. 8

Silence, tranquil silence; everyone ate silently at the dining room table. Nikki glanced left and right and observed the unusual silence. Sasori glanced at Nikki and frowned.

"So…" the brunette mumbled, "What do you do for fun?"

"Fun?" repeated Itachi raising a brow.

"Yeah, like hobbies or what you do in your free time," Nikki clarified.

"I blow things up, un." Deidara responded, "I also sculpt and fly around… blowing things up, un."

"Don't forget cross-dressing, you fucking girly-boy." Hidan snorted.

"At least I don't worship a fucking fake god, un!" Deidara barked.

"Say that again you fucking gay-ass pussy b-"

"SHUT UP!" Nikki flung a roll of bread at Hidan.

Hidan caught the bread and glared at the scowling brunette.

"Don't play with your food~" Nikki teased suggestively.

Laughter erupted throughout the table.

"Oh yeah-"

"So Sasori what are your hobbies?" Nikki interrupted turning to the puppet master.

"I make puppets, poison and potions." Sasori droned, "It's a good way to pass time, and you can kill someone in the process."

"Cool, I made a homemade poison once using Clorox and stuff like that," the brunette explained. "But it turned out to be acid and melted a brick…"

"You must have used the wrong mixtures or the ordinary liquids of this world are stronger and more likely to create acids,"

"I see. So Zetsu what about you?"

"I don't know much about poisons. **Obviously," **Zetsu scoffed shaking his head.

"Not that," Nikki giggled softly. "Silly, I mean what are your hobbies?"

"I eat people," Zetsu chuckled, "**THEY ARE TASTY, ESPECIALLY THEIR RIBS.**"

"Yuck!" Nikki shuddered, "Do you clean them before you eat them? Do you eat their private parts? Do they taste like chicken?"

"No, Yes, No." Zetsu responded swiftly.

"That's fucking disgusting!" Hidan shouted pounding his fist on the table, "Can't you fucking see that we're fucking eating?"

"Hidan, stop being disruptive," Kakuzu

"_Hidan,_ _stop being disruptive_," Hidan mocked using hand motions.

"Che! You're such a child, un." Deidara chuckled.

"Like you can fucking talk shit," Hidan smirked crossing his arms. "Your little buddy is as small as my fucking thumb."

"Hidan!" Deidara screeched. His face reddened and he scooted away from the perverted albino.

"Hidan, you are disgusting!" Konan exclaimed shuddering.

"Why the fuck do you know that?" Kisame pondered, "Isn't it a really strange thing for a guy to know?"

"That-that's-"

"Hidan, you are a disgrace." Kakuzu sighed.

"Fuck you Kakuzu!"

"No thanks." The miser shrugged.

"You think you're all shit and that because you're fucking manhood is the size of ma foot?"

"Hidan, You're embarrassing yourself~"

"You have a fucking thumb?" Nikki asked dumbfounded.

Kisame roared in laughter and tipped his head back. His mouth opened wide like a gapping goldfish.

Deidara pounded his fist on the table and chortled.

Sasori smirked and crossed his wooden arms. Konan covered her mouth and giggled. Pein, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu only stared at the small brunette and the Jashinist.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch?" Hidan stood glaring in rage.

"I'm just repeating what you stated," Nikki cocked her head to the right and grinned. "Is there a problem with that?"

"She has a point, un," Chuckled Deidara.

"Shut the fuck up, you sissy ass pussy!" Hidan shoved the table forward, "I'm fucking out of here." Hidan stormed out the dining room.

The backdoor creaked open and then was slammed shut.

"Uh oh," Nikki slid her chair back and rushed after the seething albino.

An owl hooted and the wind howled. The trees branches swayed and the leaves rustled. Nocturnal animals skittered through the moonlight. Lights and shadows waltzed in a beautiful dance.

Nikki walked slowly through the woods, where the albino was seen to have run to.

Nikki cupped her hands around her mouth, "Hidan!"

'_That idiot_,' Nikki sighed.

She cupped her hands, "HIDAN!"

RAAAAAWRGHHHHHHHHHHH!

The brunette stopped.

She glanced from left to right, "Hidan? Are you there? This is not funny anymore."

"Boo!"

Nikki screeched and dashed forward.

Adrenaline pulsed through her veins.

"OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH OHMYGOSHOHMYGO-"

Nikki collided with a hard object.

The brunette toppled backwards and fell on her bottom.

She raised her arms to her face and brought her knees to her chest.

Nikki's body trembled and whimpered.

"Hah hahahaha," Laughter howled in front of her.

Nikki glanced up at the laughing figure.

"Hidan! You little fucker!" The brunette exclaimed slowly rising to her feet.

"OH JASHIN, OH JASHIN!" Hidan howled laughter and dropped to the floor on his knees. He pounded on the ground. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! OHMYJASHIN!"

Nikki blushed bright red, "S-stop it! Shut up!"

"Hahahaha that look on your fucking face was so fucking funny!" Hidan hooted.

"I-"

"Hahahaha"

"You-"

"Hahahaha"

Nikki growled and turned, "I'm going back to the house!"

"Go, go, I don't give a fuck, you're just a pussy who's afraid of the woods!" Hidan teased.

"Fuck you," a tear spilled down Nikki's cheeks and she ran further into the woods. A blurb of red and blue shadows followed after her.

"Fuck," hissed Hidan ceasing his laughter.

End Chapter


End file.
